Closet Tryst
by JanoTwilight
Summary: Janoskian Fanfiction - What do Abby and Luke get up to in the closet at school? One Shot


I can't believe I'm doing this; skipping class that is. Not that I had a choice, Luke had grabbed me on the way to my next class. I couldn't say no to him, not when he looked at me like that. Not when his eyes darkened and smouldered, not when he kissed across my jaw, nipping at my lips and begging me with his husky low voice to "Miss class just this once so he could pleasure me, so he could fulfil a fantasy of his". I just could not say no.

. . .

"Ouch Luke don't bite me there it hurts" I giggle out, "we can't, not here. Someone will find us!"

"Not if you can keep quiet Abby" he murmurs while kissing up my neck. His hands are around my waist, one moving over the top of my ass giving it a squeeze while the other wonders up into my hair. Tugging my hair he pulls my head back, capturing my lips with his plump wet soft ones Luke nibbles and bites on my bottom lip. I let out a moan and he shushes me again.

I feel his tongue asking for entrance and my mouth opens. Our tongues battle for dominance. The only noises are our heavy panting and the sounds of our loud kisses.

His hand travels down from my hair over my shoulder and down my chest, lightly grazing the side of my breast. I arch into him, asking for more and he complies. His hand covers my boob as he gives it a light squeeze making me moan out his name. My nipples start to harden under the heat of his palm. He quickly undoes the buttons on my shirt; pulling it off of me he throws it onto the closet floor. His hand swiftly unclips my bra and tugs it down my arms, tossing it down onto my crumpled shirt on the floor. Luke glances down, he watches as his finger flicks my nipple and how it hardens under his touch. I whimper as he pinches and plays with my boobs. His hand presses against my mouth while he nips at my nipples. Wrapping his lips around my nipple he gives them a tug with his teeth making me cry out against his warm sweaty palm.

Unable to control my actions I try to lift my leg over his waist. Taking the hint he picks me up and wraps my legs around him. I gasp as I feel his hardness right where I need it.

"Fuck! Oh Luke! More! Please!" I beg.

"Mmmm baby, is this what you want?" he asks while thrusting his hard cock into my aching centre. The zipper of his jean hits my clit, sending my legs into a spasm. Glad that I wore a skirt I hike it up till it's around my waist.

"Yes! More!" I plead as I grind into him. Seeking more friction I try to pull him towards me.

"Wait a minute baby" he whispers "can I?" he asks as he places his hand onto my thong. Silly boy, as though he needs to ask for permission, as though I could say no to him.

"Yes, anything! Just make me cum" I beg with no self-preservation.

He smirks and says "As you wish"

Biting my collarbone Luke rips my thong off of me causing me to whimper loudly into his ear "Fuck Luke! Oh god!" My hands swiftly find his zipper and I pull it down, tugging his jeans and briefs down with it.

Luke letting go of me goes to reach for a condom in his jean pocket, stopping him I breathily whisper into his ear "I want to feel all of you baby, I want you to mark me as yours"

Hearing me say that seems to make something snap in Luke and suddenly I'm pushed up against the wall as he thrusts into my aching core with his hard cock. I arch into him letting out an involuntary moan. Licking up my neck he bites my ear lobe and whispers "Fuck, you're so sexy Abby, when you moan and whimper for my cock and even more so when you cum all over me"

His dirty talk makes me wetter, and he can feel it as I gush onto his cock. I moan as he pants into my ear "Fuck baby, does my dirty talking make you wet? Do you like it when I tell you all the dirty things I want to do to you? How I want to eat you out while you suck my cock?" Luke slams into me repeatedly, whispering all the dirty things he wants to do to me. He makes me whimper as he tells me what a good girl I am for him, how tight my pussy his and how amazing it feels wrapped tight like a vice around him.

His dirty talk brings me close to my orgasm. "Oh oh oh Luke! Yes! Please! Oh god hjkdb … fnjdm … mmmm I'm close" I look up at him from under my lashes and moan into his ear "Are you going to cum for me?"

"Fuck yes I am baby!" he moans out. His hands grab my ass; he squeezes my cheeks as I use his shoulders to move up and down on him.

"Oh … Oh … Oh god! Luke! Mmmmmfff …. Unf … Ah ah ah ah! Oh baby! I'm … I'm Oh fuck I'm cumming!" I scream out while I bite into his collarbone as my orgasm tears through me.

In my post orgasmic happiness I realise Luke is still thrusting into me. I clench around him, tightening my inner walls around his throbbing cock. Using all the strength I have I bounce up and down on his cock; with each bounce Luke's balls slaps onto my ass. The room is filled with sounds of skin slapping and heavy breathy panting.

Leaning into his ear I whimper saying, "Luke cum for me baby, cum in me, mark me as yours"

Luke thrusts sporadically as he spurts inside of me shouting out "Oh FUCK! Yes! Oh god … Yes ... Mmmm jbdbk oh god oh god yes! ABBY!"

* * *

**AN: If you want more of this kind of fanfic then tweet me or dm me on twitter JanoTwilight :) Follow me on their as well please? :)**


End file.
